magnus_chase_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesir
=Aesir= A group of gods. Gods of war Thor Thor (ON: "thunder") is the Norse Æsir god of thunder, strength, fertility, and consecration, and is physically the strongest of the Æsir. The son of Odin and Jörð, he is married to the Norse goddess Sif. He was known as Thunor to the Anglo-Saxons, and Donar to the southern Germanic peoples. His symbols of power include the lightning bolt, hammer, axe, and club, goats, and oak trees.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Thor Loki Loki is a trickster Jötunn and ex-honorary Norse god, and an enemy of Magnus Chase. While treated as a nominal member of the Aesir tribe, he was known to switch his allegiance often. He is, as of now, destined to ultimately side with the Jötnar and lead them against the gods.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Loki The thing about fate, Magnus: even if we can't change the big picture, our choices can alter the details.That's how we rebel against destiny, how we make our mark. What will you choose to do? Odin By Gungnir, the hallowed weapon of the All-Father, I declare that these seven heroes shall have full rights of passage through the Nine Worlds, including Valhalla. Wherever they go, they shall go in my name, serving the will of Asgard. Let no one interfere on pain of death! ” –The Sword of Summer Odin (ON: "frenzy" or "ecstasy"), also referred to as the All-Father, is the third chief of the Aesir tribe of Norse gods and one of the most prominent figures in Germanic mythology. He is the god of wisdom, poetry, war, death, divination, and magic and the king of Asgard. He is the patron of rulers, wanderers, and outcasts. He was known as Woden to the Anglo-Saxons and Wotan to the southern Germanic peoples.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Odin Hemidall Heimdall (pronounced "HAME-dall"; in other versions Heimdallr'''or '''Heimdallur) is the Norse Aesir god of vigilance who possesses the resounding horn Gjallarhorn, owns the golden-maned horse Gulltoppr, has golden teeth, and is the son of Nine Mothers. Heimdall is attested as possessing foreknowledge, keen eyesight and hearing, is described as "the whitest of the gods", and keeps watch for the onset of Ragnarök while drinking fine mead in his dwelling Himinbjörg, located where the rainbow bridge Bifröst meets Asgard.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Heimdall Vidar Vidar (pronounced "VEE-dar") is the silent Norse Æsir god of vengeance. He is the son of Odin and the giantess Gríðr.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Vidar Balder Did I mentioned he was annoying? Frigg was so worried about him. The poor baby had been having bad dreams about his own doom. Welcome to reality, Balder! We all have bad dreams. But Frigg couldn't stand the idea that her precious angel might bruise his little foot. She exacted promises from everything in creation that nothing would hurt her beautiful son - people, gods, trees, rocks...Can you imagine exacting a promise from a rock? Frigg managed it. Afterward, the gods had a party to celebrate. They started throwing things at Balder just for laughs. Arrows, swords, boulders, each other...nothing would hurt him. It was as if the idiot was surrounded by a force field. Well...I'm sorry. The thought of Mr. Perfect being Mr. Invulnerable made me sick." ” –Loki, in The Sword of Summer. Balder (also Baldr or Baldur in other versions) was the Norse Aesir god of light, spring and purity, and the beloved son of Odin and Frigg. He was eventually killed by the trickster god Loki, who manipulated Balder's blind twin brother Hod. His beloved wife Nanna would die of grief shortly thereafter.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Balder Category:Teams Category:War Category:Gods